tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's race. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an airplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald or Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Daisy * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Bertie * Trevor * George * Jem Cole Episodes * Oliver Owns Up * Train Stops Play * Bulls Eyes * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Steam Roller * Bowled Out * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas and Bertie * Mind that Bike * Thomas and the Trucks * Trust Thomas * Better Late Than Never * Mavis * Special Funnel * Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Thomas and Stepney * Percy's Promise * Bulgy * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Bertie's Chase * Thomas and the Guard * Thomas' Train Deleted and Extended Scenes * Oliver Owns Up - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver working by a rockside has been extended. * Thomas Gets Bumped: # The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar has been extended. # The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been extended. # When Thomas goes past a station, the shot has been extended. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. # A wide shot of the stationmaster on the platform. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas: # An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to the cows. # An extended shot of Bertie driving on the rough road before he meets up with Thomas. * Thomas and the Guard - A deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal, although part of it has been reversed. This is evident when it is shown for the second time, as Thomas' steam goes back into him. * Thomas and Bertie: # A deleted scene shows Thomas head-to-head with Bertie while both passing a signal. # An alternate shot of Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing both the rail and road bridges. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. Goofs * Before the stop light changes, Thomas is seen stopped at the signal. This footage is rewound, as smoke is returning to Thomas. * The lyrics say that Thomas challenged Bertie, but in the episode, Bertie challenged Thomas. Gallery File:Let'sHaveaRace.JPG File:TrainStopsPlay1.png File:Bull'sEyes3.jpg|Daisy and Champion File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty20.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:Steamroller.jpg|George and Sir Handel File:SteamRoller28.png File:SteamRoller30.png File:ThomasandBertie.png File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg File:MindthatBike2.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.jpg File:TrustThomas54.png File:ThomasandtheGuard.jpg File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png File:ThomasandStepney45.JPG File:Bertie'sChase12.png File:Mavis45.png File:TrustThomas12.jpg File:TrustThomas23.png File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasandBertie27.png File:ThomasandBertie39.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped12.jpg File:Percy'sPromise40.png File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|The guard File:ThomasandBertie3.jpg File:BetterLateThanNever17.png File:BowledOut13.jpg File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:ThomasgetsBumped7.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard18.jpg File:Percy'sPromise1.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal42.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure47.png Category:Songs